


You Think You're So Strong

by PeachGO3



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: F/F, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 10:31:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19105309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachGO3/pseuds/PeachGO3
Summary: Beelzebub returns to Hell to tell Satan about his son not wanting to start the Apocalypse. She is stopped by her best friend.





	You Think You're So Strong

With a cracking flame, Beelzebub dashed down into Hell. He will not be pleased, oh no, he won’t. Why are kids so bratty these days? Not that being a brat was a bad thing, just… for _him_ , it’s bad. ‘Young Master’, tse. Just a kid like any other.

Crowley would pay for this, oh, he will. She’ll be damned if she won’t be the one to kill him. Teaming up with those nasty know-it-alls, urgh! He would have to suffer miserably – spiked roller, knifes, saws – she would bring everything to slowly tear him apart. Plucking him like a chicken, while listening to the screams of humans in boiling blood.

And so she rambled on and on in her head. But Beelzebub’s journey downwards came to a halt when she reached Judecca, cold and dark, with few lights some slow insects floating in the air. Where the sinners lie in eternal ice. Here it was, the calm, the silence before the storm. Beelzebub looked into the dark pit before her, but someone grabbed her arm before she could jump down into Hell’s Centre.

“What in Satan’s name-”

“It’s me,” the dark, familiar voice snarled. Fishy smell. It was Dagon, her silver scales reflected the light of the giant bugs. And her grip was like iron around Beelzebub’s arm. She paused, because now the coldness of Hell crept into her body, and she shuddered.

“It’s me,” Dagon repeated with chattering teeth, but without letting go.

“I can see it’s you! What the hell are you doing here?” Beelzebub asked, trying to free herself by wiggling. But she quickly gave up. Dagon’s blue eyes pierced through her and shined in the insects’ light. She said, “I followed you when I saw you returning. Why did you come back, what’s the problem?”

Silly under-duke. “The boy,” Beelzebub said. “He won’t start the War.”

“What?”

Beelzebub raised her arm in cluelessness. “He does not want to.”

Dagon looked around, shocked. “How is that possible?” she asked.

Oh, where should she start? “Do I look like I know why?” Beelzebub blurted out, and her voice was buzzing, but she could still control it. More unsettling was the fact that their voices were the only sound down here. “He’s not in Megiddo, he’zz in England. He’zzz the wrong boy – Hastur told me so. Crowley messed everything up.”

The name made Dagon snap. “Crowley? Figures,” she snorted.

“The bazztard will pay for it, but now I have to tell His Eminenzze about the inconvenience.”

Dagon’s eyes widened and she tightened her grip around Beelzebub’s arm. “No! Why would you? Talk to the boy first! Convince him to start it, you can do that.”

“What do you think have I tried doing up there? We don’t have time, Dagon, let me go.” Beelzebub was fed up with this stupid exchange. She had to go, now. The gaping pit was breathing eagerly beneath her. But Dagon insisted on staying, frost growing on her face. “You want to tell him that his son rebels? That the Antichrist is screwing up what’s written?”

“Yezzz, something along the lines of that.” She had to calm down, her buzzing was getting worse.

“That’s madness,” Dagon snarled.

Beelzebub cocked her head dangerously and practically spat when saying, “Let. Me. Go.”

“Fine. Then I will come with you,” Dagon said simply, her face softening. Her grip was still like iron. Beelzebub wondered if they had ever touched so long before. Dagon looked worried. That wasn’t like her. Although by now, her posture was more confident again, but her eyes…

Wait, what was she thinking? “No. No! Why would you? Juzzt let me talk to him!”

“Don’t go alone,” Dagon said, her voice lower than before. Did she just… plead? Did she not understand the urgency? “We don’t have time anymore,” Beelzebub cried. “Why don’t you let me go?”

“Why don’t you want me to come with you?” Dagon asked in return. Her tone was even stranger now, so soft and warm, warm despite the cold sulphur all around them. There was a stirring in Beelzebub’s chest, and she ached. “Well… that’s… Oh, holy hell, what is happening?”

Dagon stepped closer, and the stirring became more intense as her blue eyes pierced through Beelzebub’s very being. “Let me come with you, alright?” she said. Beelzebub felt like choking. Was that The War? “It’s too dangerous,” she uttered without any of her usual emphasis.

“It’s dangerous to go alone, too.” Yes, the same reason. But since when did they care about safety?

“I’m not in danger,” Beelzebub spat. “I’m not weak.”

Dagon looked at her and smiled, but it was an unusual, a sad smile. “No, you’re certainly not.” While she said this, the weird sensation shook both their bodies. Trembling and shifting closer, their gazes locked, and Beelzebub cracked. “What is happening, Dagon? Is it too late already? I don’t like this feeling,” she uttered, her voice soft with fear and… something different. She needed comfort, and the comfort was right here, in her friend’s arms.

Dagon swallowed. “You’ll get used to it. Now come on.” She let her hand wander deeper, finally releasing Beelzebub’s arm, only to take her cold hand next. Weary breathes crystallised in icy air, and Dagon’s skin warmed her. The bugs ignored them and continued floating and hovering. “Come on,” she said again, drawing her rapier and turning to the entrance of Hell’s Centre, darkest pit of all.

“What’s that for?” Beelzebub asked and pointed to the sword to look more relaxed. (Finally she could adjust her jacket with a free hand. She was still freezing.)

“You never know how he might react,” Dagon snarled.

“I’m pretty sure I know how he’ll react,” Beelzebub said.

Dagon bared her terrible teeth. “Whatever. I’ll make sure you’re unharmed, milord.”

Beelzebub did not know what to say to this. All she knew was that she was incredibly grateful that her friend was here with her. But she did not say it out loud. They looked at each other briefly before they finally jumped.

**Author's Note:**

> I live for these two, okay?? Their character designs are perfect and they’re so made for each other. Don't you think? Thank you for reading ♡
> 
> edit: I un-tagged the Book Fandom, in case you're wondering, because I figured that these characters are very much from the TV series and thus should be filtered from the tag :')


End file.
